


Blueberries

by Rose_1326



Category: Original Work
Genre: 2 dumb bestfriends, Best Friends, Blueberries, Food Fight, Randomness, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_1326/pseuds/Rose_1326
Summary: My friend and I did a blueberry fight for a project in our drama class, so I decided to write what we did. I changed all name for reasons.
Kudos: 2





	Blueberries

It was 10:37 in the morning, and Mia was still in bed. The practice started at 10.

She stretched, wishing that she could go back to sleep, but she told Gracie that she'd go over lines with her and a few other classmates, but as she got out of bed she couldn't care less. After lazily making her bed and throwing on whatever clothes she could find, she headed downstairs for some food. 

She waved groggily to Lizzy, Julia, and Saul, who was sitting on the couch watching Tokyo ghoul.

"Hey, look who's up! Good morning sleepyhead!" Victoria called out from the kitchen.

Mia headed toward the fridge. "Morning," she opened the fridge only to find mostly-empty shelves. She picked up the milk, but it was empty. "Toria, did you drink all the milk again?"

"Why did it have to be me? Maybe Lizzy used it to make a cake or something!" Victoria said defensively, popping a blueberry into her mouth. 

"You literally have a glass of milk right there, dumbass," Mia said, pointing to the quarter-filled glass of milk on the counter.

"Oh shit," Victoria laughed, taking the carton from your hand and throwing it away. "Sorry about that, Mia." She was sporting her usual playful grin, and Mia couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey, did Gracie ask where I was this morning?"

"Yeah, she was pissed you didn't show up to practice. 

"Whatever I can go to practice later ." She took a blueberry from Victoria's bowl and ate it.

"Hey! Those are mine!"

"Oh sorry, want it back?" Mia asked jokingly, holding the berry between your teeth and showing it to her.

"N-no thanks, I'm good." Victoria shook her head in mock disgust, trying to hide the fact she was blushing.

"That's what I thought," she smiled, taking another blueberry and quickly popping it in her mouth before Victoria could stop her.

"Hey! Stop taking my blueberries, you blueberry thief!" Victoria exclaimed.

"Oh? Make me," she teased, trying not to laugh as she huffed in frustration. Victoria swiped the bowl from the counter and held it above her head. 

"There, now you can't get any!" 

"Really?" She sighed, walked up to the short girl, and pulled her arm down. She took a handful of blueberries from the bowl and stuck your tongue out at Victoria. "What were you saying?"

Victoria puffed her cheeks out and thought for a moment before taking a blueberry and throwing it at Mia. 

"Hey!" Mia picked up the berry from the floor and threw it back at her.

"What? You don't want any now?" Victoria laughed. Mia laughed with her, taking a blueberry from her handful and throwing at Victoria's face.

Soon enough, Mia and Victoria were in a full-fledged blueberry fight. 

"I'm running out of blueberries, shit!" Mia ran towards the stairs, desperate to find a shield from the little blue projectiles being aimed at you. 

"Get back here!" Victoria ran after her, periodically throwing blueberries in her direction as she chased her to the dorm rooms.

"NEVER!!" Mia ran until she reached her room, running in and closing the door behind you.

"Hey! No fair!" Victoria pouted, trying to open the door. Mia frantically scanned the room in search of anything. She could use it as a shield. As soon as she found a book to deflect the blueberries she ran for it, and Victoria fell into her room.

"I'm out of blueber- OH SHIT YOU HAVE A BOOK!" the girl braced herself for impact, and Mia burst out laughing. 

"I'm not gonna hit you with the book, I was going to use it as a shield but you don't have any blueberries."

Victoria stood up and smiled. "Oh, well in that case," she took her last blueberry and threw it at Mia. "HA! I WIN!"

"Hey! You said you didn't have any left!" Mia laughed, playfully hitting her shoulder with her book.

"I lied, " Victoria grinned.

"Well that's not very nice," Mia joked, picking up the blueberry and tossing it at her.

"Neither is stealing my blueberries."


End file.
